Pieces
by Novawings
Summary: One-shot really short, and not very good either. Just a little something from Inu-Yasha's pov. Do me favor and R&R?


Author's Notes

  
  


Please excuse any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, and ooc-ness although I tried really hard not to include any. 

This was just one of those random ideas that came to me last night and I couldn't resist writing down and typing up. It's also my first attempt at an Inu-Yasha fanfiction. If you're wondering, I'm basing this off of episodes 1-74 of the subtitle anime and the first movie. Kay?

Please REVIEW! This is a one-shot so I won't have another chance to ask. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. That's simple enough, isn't it?

  
  


His life was made of pieces: It was like someone had broken a thousand mirrors and 

forced the shards together leaving him with hold and gaps. And worse than that, there 

was one piece missing. 

Inu-Yasha sat high atop a tree, bathing in the light of the moon. 

He hated moments like this. These moments, when his anger and hatred ran out and 

left him full of sorrow and remorse, but full of grateitude for the few things he had in life. 

It was in these moments that he missed his mother more than anything. These 

moments where he wished for Sesshomaru to stop hating him and be his brother. 

These moments wher he wondered if the wooden flute his father made him was still in 

his room in the palace where he had hidden it before he left. In these moments he 

hoped that after they destoryed Naraku (his fogiveness never reached the evil hanyou) 

Kagura would be free of him; she had, after all, kept his secret. It was in these 

moments that he wished for Kikyou to let go of her anger and hatred and pass on 

peacefully. These moments he overlooked the annoying remarks of the kitsune and 

felt sorry for the other orphan, and also oddly responsible. These moments he felt 

grateful for Sango and Miroku for sticking around and putting up with him despite all the 

screw-ups he made. These moments he was thankful to Kaede for letting him hang 

around the village and convincing the villagers he wasn't an evil demon. These 

moments he was glad to have Myouga guiding him, despite his coweridice, he was wise 

and his advice had saved him a few times. 

He hated these moments more than he hated being human, because at least when he 

was human, he could be enraged at the loss of his senses and not worry, or care about 

the world around him. And even when he was human, he could still fight. In these 

moments, all he could do was wait for them to pass. 

A few times he hadn't managed his usual anger and quick temper in front of the others 

as well as he should have. But then Shippo would pull off one of those comments, like 

"Inu-Yasha, quit thinking, it's scary." and then he could get mad at the kit for that. 

He supposed it really scary for Shippo to see him think, because they usually saw him 

thinking when things were going wrong. 

Lately things seemed to be going wrong more and more often. 

He sighed, he would have to go get Kagome tomorrow, if she didn't come back on her 

own. She probably wouldn't. They had gotten into an arguement again before she ran 

off through the well. At least it hadn't been about Kikyou. 

Inu-Yasha never compared the two anymore. He knew the truth. If Kikyou's soul was 

in Kagome, it had morphed drastically. He only compared them when he needed to 

remind himself what happened to Kikyou when she got close...

He had tried so hard to make things work with Kikyou. Things had almost fit, almost 

clicked. But they hadn't, instead they had ended in disaster. 

With Kagome...things clicked into place almost instantly and she slid in to take her 

place at his side.

Kagome was his missing piece. 

It had scared him when he first figured it out early on. It wasn't suppose to work that 

way after all. He had been ready to give everything to be with Kikyou, and he had tried 

to so hard to make everything fit into place, but it wouldn't work. Still, he had kept trying, 

things seemed close. They would have been seeing that Kagome was Kikyou's 

reincarnation. But it didn't matter that things were close, they still weren't fitting 

together. But he had kept trying... until the end came.

Then this little girl had come along and boom! everything suddenly started to fall into 

place. 

He pushed he away. If he let her get close she would end up just like the other two 

women who had been allowed to see even a bit of his heart.

Like his mother and Kikyou- she too would die. 

He had to keep her close to him though. He was getting far too use to working with all 

the pieces to let her leave. Shard-hunting was an excuse these days, they hadn't found 

any for a long time.

He had a hard time balancing things sometimes. He had to keep Kagome around and 

near him, but under no circumstance was he to allow her to get too close. But he had 

been slipping up more and more often. 

The moon began to dim and soon the sun rose to take its place. The hanyou smiled 

ruefully, he didn't thing that he would be able to pull together his usual anger and 

outrage for the day. 

'Maybe I shouldn't try?' 

He immediately shook his head quickly as if to knock the ridiculous thought out of him 

head. 

'No, they've got enough to worry about.'

The sun was fully risen now, and the hanyou stood up on the tree branch and shook the 

remains of the night off before jumping down. It was time to start the day. 


End file.
